


thrilling wonder stories

by ogawaryoko



Series: Pulp Fictions [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pulp Science Fiction, writer!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko





	thrilling wonder stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [thrilling wonder stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655883) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



曾经

 

“Bucky。”Steve叫道。他心情很差，焦虑难安，但又打定了注意：无论如何他非知道真相不可，哪怕真相会让他痛不欲生。悄然而至的夜带着热气腾腾的夏日的雾霾；也许Bucky的回答会灼烤、撕碎、侵蚀他的心，但他一定要知道。“Bucky，告诉我。”

“告诉你什么来着，”Bucky回避了问题，“我们的土豆吃完了，好吧，行了，我知道，明天出去买。”他正在挂外套，褐发沾染着暮光。Steve就这样默不作声地爱着他，爱得无可奈何，难以言说，爱在日复一日的痛苦中。

痛苦因Bucky的回避而变得强烈起来。“你知道我说的不是土豆。我很清楚，我付不出房租。也不是第一回了。你给我垫的钱。”懒洋洋的日光，在这夏日里格外猛烈的阳光，透过窗户照进来，无声的苛责。Bucky在Steve面前，在门口，停下动作，慢慢地踢掉鞋子，咬着嘴唇。紧绷的肩膀。疲倦的双眼。

“Bucky，”Steve说，“快点，你总得告诉我的。”

“没到时候。”Bucky说，伪装出漫不经心的样子，差点Steve就信了。

“你是想告诉我的吧。”Bucky，Steve心想，告诉我。否则我不知道自己会做出什么事来——请你好好地和我说。这件事，你为了我们，为了我，正在做的这件事——该死，求这件事千万不要成真。

“顽固的小废柴。你这家伙。”Bucky说，“有人这么说过你嘛？”

“你。每天说五遍。”Steve吸了口气——他的肺隐约作痛，也是怏怏不乐的样子——然后说：“你这周每天晚上都出门，今天我又看见你——和人吃午饭——”

“我吃午饭，”Bucky皱着脸，“你跑去那里搞什么鬼，那条街——”

那是个很不错的地方。来回都是些商人，穿着奢侈，西装革履。和Bucky一起吃午饭的家伙随意地卷着衬衫袖子，大衣挂在椅背上，伸出一只手去碰Bucky的手腕：手指碰到那晒得有点黑的皮肤，碰到Steve很熟悉的骨节凸起。

“广告设计商。大公司的人。他穿着西服，而你看起来不开心，你——”Steve不说了。他压着嗓子，想显得自己很讲道理。Bucky不是他的。Bucky喜欢女孩子。Bucky在他妈咪去世后给了他一个家，给了刺猬一样扎人又冥顽不灵的Steve一个家和可以依靠的肩膀。Bucky从不离开，即使Steve曾把他推远。Bucky只会煮一些很难喝的廉价咖啡候着他，在Steve夜半哭醒时搂住他的肩膀。Bucky对他太好了，Steve是个只能动动嘴皮子，只会用挖苦武装自己，只有画笔做伴的没用的小家伙，而Bucky对他那么好，好到令人无法忍受。

他毫无意义地加了一个结尾：“你看起来不开心。所以。我要知道原因。”

“Steve，”Bucky叹气，“Stevie。”他在躲着Steve的目光。“好啦。上帝诶。行了啦。不是你想的那样子。”

“那就告诉我。”告诉我为什么是那个男人。至于为什么要做那种事——天晓得，他们很需要钱。再吃醋也是Steve活该。我知道为什么。他心想。但为什么第一个人不是我呢，如果你也——为什么不可以是我，是我的双手握住你腼腆的手腕，我的手，占有你。当我说了那些傻话，那些不可一世或者讽刺挖苦的话，你眼里的笑让我以为或许你也——

“很不好意思啊。”Bucky说。他已经没有鞋子了，只穿袜子的双脚立在褪色的木地板上，有种格外无辜的感觉。左脚袜子的拇指部位有个小洞。

“你还看过我不穿衣服咳得要把肺吐出来呢。”Steve说。

Bucky看着地板，洒落的日光，还有年代古早的厚玻璃外面很缓慢的日落。“……我是个作家。”

“你，”Steve说，“你什么？”

“惊奇故事。惊悚小说。玩噱头的那种。天啦，还有侦探小说，战争小说，还有，呃，浪漫小说。给女孩子看的。笔名是Rebecca Jane Buchanan。”Bucky摆出了“来吧来吧来笑我吧”脸，一手抓着头发。他的耳朵泛出粉色。“那人是我的出版商。一道吃午饭的那个。我交稿晚了。爱情故事。写得碰到瓶颈。一整个礼拜我都跑去Tommy餐厅，瞪着咖啡和空白的稿纸。”

“你是个作家。”

“现在你可知道了，那就——别提了好吗。”Bucky说。

“我的天，”Steve说，“我和一个作家住在一起，一个名气不小的作家，你为什么不说——”

“只是那种低俗小说而已，”Bucky对着暮光嘀咕着，“你知道的，低级趣味。感官刺激。路边廉价小说书。叫你别提了。”

“你知道有多少人读那种小说吗？”Steve说，“你知道有多少人被你逗笑吗？”

Bucky，终于，看向他。

“给我看。”Steve说道，请求道，以几近哀求的口吻，“我是说，如果你愿意的话。”

“真的？”

“真的，求你。”

“瞧瞧，”Bucky说，“Stevie Rogers懂礼貌了啊。”他的声音里有一份羞涩的骄傲，眼睛里也有。“你真想看我写的东西？”

“你的作品肯定值得一读。”Steve说。Steve相信这一点。落在他肩上的日光余晖也相信。Bucky的出版商显然亦有同感；更不说其他人，等待他下一部作品的读者们。

“可能我还有几份拷贝，”Bucky鼓起勇气说，“不知道放哪了。”

“是吗？去拿来。”

“嗯。”Bucky闷闷地想了想，没走开，反而笑了，似乎带着惆怅。

“怎么了？”

“没事。只是觉得我突然知道下面怎么写了。”Bucky转身去——应该是，去拿他刚才说的什么小说的拷贝——Steve就突然说出一句改变了一切的话：“你说你写爱情故事碰到瓶颈。”于是Bucky说了一句：“Oh fuck me。”

“我大概，那个，”Steve说，“大概有考虑过，那么一到两次。”Bucky愣得张大嘴巴，Steve就上前抓住他的头发把他拉下来吻。

Bucky开始笑——他是太惊讶了吧，Steve心想；Steve也一样吃惊，一样不知所措一样深陷爱河——然后Bucky回吻他，火热又笨拙，不那么熟练的，虔诚的，激烈的吻。日光洒在他们身边，书写一个爱情故事。

 

后来

 

后来，很久很久以后，无数寒冬，痛苦，悲伤过后，Steve坐在沙发上看书，而Bucky在他脚边坐下；这些天，Bucky像一抹容易受惊的影子，不管在什么场合，再轻松随意的场合，也总是本能地把身体放得比Steve低，或蹲或坐在他脚边，仰视他；这是被折磨多年的Bucky和他一起慢慢习得的，将洗脑之下的任凭摆布逐渐转为单纯出于爱的服从。现在，Bucky正仰着头看他，经验告诉Steve这代表Bucky有什么请求；他把手放到Bucky的脑袋上，揉他的头发。Bucky笑了，他很安静，也并不害怕，他蹭着Steve的手掌，依靠在Steve的腿上。

“那么，”Steve说，“想要什么？”

“我又不是想要东西时才这样。”Bucky说。

“我知道，”Steve回答，“但你现在是想要什么。”

“我觉得自己大概写不了惊悚冒险小说了，”Bucky说，“也许可以写个——回忆录。我的自传。写个爱情故事。能给我稿纸吗，Steve？”

Steve把点滴的唏嘘埋在心里，给了Bucky很多很多的吻。他买来一堆各种各样的纸：很厚的奶油色稿纸，或者耐用的有着书香气息的纸，封皮柔软或者皱巴巴的笔记本，纤薄光滑防水的笔记本；他买了笔，嚓嚓地仿佛细语呢喃般在纸张上留下黑色墨迹， 或者留下Bucky眼睛一样暴风雨中的海蓝色。他陪在Bucky身边，读每一个字，读Bucky终于写下的属于他的故事。


End file.
